Kamen Rider ED RX
Kamen Rider ED RX 'is a Fanfic Written by User:BulkPrime, it Serves as a Spin-off series to his other fanfic:Ed-sou Sentai Gosei-Ed, this series however takes place in another dimension where Ed becomes The Reborn Child Of the Sun, Kamen Rider ED RX! Plot ''" Even though the threat of Gorgom is far far behind us, Ed will never rest. For in time, A new dawn must rise before the next Crisis" -Narrator The story takes place after the events of the last series, Kamen Rider ED, Ed was working as a Helicopter pilot in a shop owned by the Sahara Family who took him in as their own, one day, he was kidnapped by the Crisis Empire, a group of alien race whos planet was sucked into a black hole. their leader, Plank, offered Ed to join him, after refusing,Plank splits Ed's Kingstone in half and trown him into space, at this point Ed was sufficating and dying until the Radiation From the sun Mutated his kingstone, Turning Him into The Reborn Child Of The Sun, Kamen Rider ED RX! During time Ed manages to learn more secrets from his kingstone, giving him new abilities to fight the Crisis Empire. Characters '''Main Heroes *'Ed/Kamen Rider ED RX': once Kamen Rider ED, Ed now works as a helicopter pilot for the Sahara Family, one night while chasing 3 strange beings to the carnival, Ed was captured by the Crisis Empire, the Leader: Plank, offered Ed to join them in ruleing the world. Ed refuses and got his Kingstone split in half and was thrown out into space, it is here that the radiation from the sun mutated his kingstone, saving his life and turning him into Kamen Rider ED RX! *'Edd': Ed's best friend, he knows of Ed's identity, he is nickamed Double-D *'Nazz': Ed's Girlfriend *Kyoko: Ed's best Friend, she is an esper Crisis Empire The Crisis Empire came to Earth after their planet was sucked into a black hole so the plan to rule Earth *'Warlord Plank: '''Leader of the Crisis Empire *'Marie: Second in Command *'''General jonny: Third in Command *'King Crisis:' The ruler of the Crisis Empire Powerpunk Girls In this Dimension, the Powerpunk girls replace the Powerpuff girls *'Beserk' *'Brat ' *'Brute' *'Bunny' *'Bell' *'Dinamo' Loonatics Unleashed The Loonatics accidentally end up in Ed's world and asked his help to fight Marvin the Martian who plans to rule their worlds *'Ace Bunny' *'Lexi Bunny' *'Danger Duck' *'Tech E. Coyote' *'Rev Runner' *'Slam Tazmanian' Showa Riders The Showa Riders appears in the Final Story ARC. *'Kamen Rider 1' *'Kamen Rider 2' *'Kamen Rider V3' *'Riderman' *'Kamen Rider X' *'Kamen Rider Amazon' *'Kamen Rider Stronger' *'Skyrider' *'Kamen Rider Super 1' *'Kamen Rider ZX' Trivia *This is of course based of the Author's most favorite Kamen Rider Series: Kamen Rider Black RX *Eddy will be ShadowMoon in the episode Shadow-Eddy! *The art will be on Deviantart soon *Like Black RX, the Showa RidersSuper-1,ZX will appear in the final story ARC *instead of the Powerpuff Girls as special guests, the Powerpunk Girls will appear instead *Once the Author is finished watching Kamen Rider Black, he will write a prequal series to this one called Kamen Rider ED *Being a spin-off series, it will only have 20 episodes Qoutes *'Ed:' (The illusion dissapears) WHAT?! (Sees the ball of light) Kingstone: Don't give in to illusions Ed, for it is there that you are weak Ed: 'Who are you? '''Kingstone: '''i am the Kinstone, your Soul '''Ed: '''What?! (The Kingstone flies into Ed's hearth, Ed then suddenly wakes up in a river bank) It was a dream? ''Child of The Sun! ED RX! part 2 ---- *'''Ed: the sun,Stands up and does his Henshin Pose HENSHIN! and jumps into a platform Robo warrior: 'It's you! '''Ed: '''I am the Child of The Sun! And the Defender of Living Things! Kamen Rider ED! RX! a pose, the flashes Robo Warrior with a blinding light ''Child of The Sun! ED RX! part 2 ---- *'''Ed: on to the edge of the cliff while Nazz is holding his legs for her life,Ed looks down WHOA!! um... Nazz, whatever you do, Don't look down! Nazz: 'Why!? looks down AAAAAHHHH!! '''Ed: '''I told you not to look down! '''Nazz: 'Sarcasticly Gee.. thanks for the tip, NOW DO SOMETHING!! YOUR THE GUY HERE! Signs of Life ---- *'Ed: '''I Don't get what's wrong? I did everything the blueprints told me. Hey Acrobatter! what do you think? do you know what's wrong? '''Acrobatter: 'like Double-D As if i'm going to tell you! 'Ed: '''What!? c'mon Acrobatter don't be like that! '''Acrobatter: '''Okay! okay! relax! I don't even know myself. ''Rideron! Kamen Rider ED RX "I am the Child of The Sun! and the Defender of Living Thing! Kamen Rider ED! RX!" "Revolicane!" "RX KICK!!" "Acrobatter!" "Rideron!" "KINSTONE FLASH!!!" After the radiation from the sun mutated Ed's split in half Kingstone, turning it to the Sunriser, Ed recieved new powers plus a new weapon and a new vehicle. *'''Sunriser: Ed's new Rider Belt, once the all-powerfull Kingstone, Resembles a golten square with two translucent circles which are Ed's now spilt in half Kingstone *'Revolicane': A laser sword that can cut through almost anything, exept harder things such as Beserk's ribbons, Plank's wood armour etc, it's finisher is the RevolClash. where Ed stabs the victim and overloads him/her with energy. *'RX Kick': Ed now kicks using both his Feet *'Kingstone Flash v2': Ed still has the ability to use the Kingstone Flash but is now weaker seeing as his kingstone is split *'Actrobatter': Ed's motorbike,once Battle Hopper, he also mutated shortly after Ed did. he now has the ability to speak, he sounds like Double-D when he was younger. *'Rideron': an old friend of Acrobatter, he is a car, he is fun but hard to drive, he was inactive until Ed reactivate him, he can also speak, he sounds like Ed when he was younger. Ed also has the ability to transform into two extra forms called Roborider and Biorider ' *'Roborider: Ed's first extra form, he is strong and can resist the most damage, this was proven when he breaks through Brat's binding rings, but he is also slow and moves in a robot like manner, his weapon is the voltech shooter, a gun that can fire strong blast. he can also quickly scan through computers. He is also called "The Prince of Sadness" *'Biorider': Ed's second extra form, he is fast and can easily dodge attacks, but he is also vonerable to some strong attacks such as Brutes Wrecking ball, but he makes up for the ability to shrink down to any size and transform into liquid to trick enemies into thinking he's dead, and an indestructable gel form that protects him from damage. he uses the Bioblade, an unbreakable sword. He is also called "The Prince of Anger" *'Kamen Rider ED': although ed lost his true powers, if he can focus a lot of his energy, he can transform back into Kamen Rider ED for a short time, this however burns ALOT of his energy until he blacks out. and if Ed tries it to much, he will die Episodes Child of the Sun! ED RX! part 1 Monster: Crisis Empire One day Ed and Nazz were riding on Ed's hellicopter, Nazz needed a few skyshot photos so she asked Ed for help, suddenly, they saw three beams shoot from the sky and landed on the ground,revealing to be cristals, it shot the hellicopter making it out of control, they had no choice but to jump to the lake, once they reached land they noticed the hellicoter has already landed, undamaged, They were only gratefull to be alive to think of what could have happened, after that they wen't back home, Ed returns to the Sahara family and told them what happened, Nazz then comes and shows Ed the pictures she took, they were all Blank! Ed thinks it might have something to do with the cristals, Ed then decided to go back and investigate the cristals, on his way he notices three cloacked beings headed towards the closed carnival, Ed silently followed them and saw as they were carrying the same cristals form before! Ed ingaded them in a fight but they were too strong, He emediently does his transformation to Kamen Rider ED but was stopped when one of the cloacked beings shot a beam rope at him, tying him, Ed was then knocked unconcious and woke up in a spacship, there he met the Crisis Empire and their leader, Warlord Plank. Plank explained to Ed who they were and told him his plans to rule the earth, he offered Ed to join them and reminded him that he's not all-human, Ed refused and told them while he is a Cyborge, he still has his human hearth. Warlord Plank then shattered his Kingstone, the source of his powers and throw Ed into space, Here, Ed is sufficating and was left for dead until the radiation of the sun fires a light at him, in an unknown desert the light also fires at one thing: a destroyed Battle Hopper. Ed safely passes the Earth's atmosphere and crash lands on the same desert, once he regains conciousness, he noticed that he is tranformed, not into ED, but something different, as if he is reborn, he notices that Battle Hopper has also been reborn, now as Acrobatter, Ed now vows to stop the Crisis Empire as The Reborn Child of The Sun, Kamen Rider ED RX! Child of the Sun! ED RX! part 2 Monster: Robo Warior Continueing from the last episode, Ed now has to fight the cloacked beings from before, the fight ends with ED RX throwing them alongside himself into the river as a huge explosion occurs, we cut back to the Crisis Empire mothership where Marie is witnessing General Jonny building something in his lab, it was said to help them get information about ED RX so they can destroy him. back with Ed who is now washed up in the river bank, he woke up to find a glowing ball of light who told him that thanks to the sun's energy, Ed is reborn to Kamen Rider ED RX, he also told Ed that the power while being stronger than before can also be very dangerous and asked Ed if he is willing to live his life feared even if it is his duty. Ed was shocked and didn't know what to say, the ball of light gave Ed a test of his will and he failed by giving i to the illusion, the ball of light is revealed to be the Kingstone! His soul. Ed woke in the real river bank to find that that was a dream, he went back to the Sahara Family and Nazz who was worried about him seeing as he was gone all night, Nazz decided to cook Ed his favorite meal seeing Ed hasn't eaten yet so they wen't to the supermarket, on the way they were chased by a car which is driven by Robo Warrior, Jonny's Experiment. After Ed got Nazz to safety Ed emedietly got Robo Warrior to chase him to an abandoned warehouse, after a fight in which Ed is beaten brutally, Ed was thrown into the roof untill it fell over him, he noticed the sun and remembers the Kingstone's words and transformes into Kamen Rider ED RX! After a battle, ED RX kicks Robo Warrior to a genterator which shockes Robo Warrior and revealing his true form. after an intese battle with Robo Warrior, ED RX destroys Robo Warrior with his new weapon, The Revolicane, ED RX walked into the sunset, ready to take on anything the Crisis Empire throws at him. Signs of Life Monster: Wind Knight Due to their failure, Marie and Jonny are punnished by Plank and are told that their help is not needed today so Plank call in one of his strongest allies: Wind Knight, meanwhile, Ed and Nazz are going hiking so Nazz can get some pictures of the mountains. suddenly, a hige wind blows them to the edge of a cliff, after falling they woke up in a desert where they met Wind Knight who told them that this is the Demon World, a world where the Crisis Empire rules, and seeing that the sun in the Demon World hasn't risen yet Ed and Nazz have no choice but to run. after a few minutes they both fell from exaustion due to no water, they woke up to find the native people and their professur who told them that the Demon World before it was ruled by the Crisis Empire used to be full of life, he also told them that the only way to get out is to defeat the Wind Knight, he also gave Ed a map for something in the Human World, after that Ed notices that the sun is about to rise so he finds and chalanges the Wind Knight to a fight, Wind Knight was gaining the upper hand until Ed's musical necklace that was given to him by Nazz on their aniversary turned on giving the Wind Knight a headache because to him music is poison to his ears, Ed use this oppertunity to transform into Kamen Rider ED RX, he told him once the song ends they will fight to see who is the last one standing. after the song ended they fight and ED RX finishes him with the Revolicane, before dying the Wind Knight tells ED RX that it has been and honor fighting him and ED RX felt the same, after that Ed and Nazz wen't back to the human world, Ed opens the map revealing that it is the map that reveals the location of the Car That Moves At The Speed of Light- Rideron! Rideron! Monster: Car Robot Ed find and tries to reactivate Rideron, while the crisis Empire send out Car Robot to destroy him. No Buttered Toast! Monster: Mould man Kyoko come back to japan much to Ed's enlightment, and decided to make him his most favorite food: Buttered toast, but there seems to be no bread at all! Nightmare of the Past Monster: Count Nightmare Kyoko's having nightmares lately and asks Ed to help #Prince of Sadness- Monster: Habatchi Man #Edd is a Vampire!- Monster: Vampire Edd #ED RX vs Edzilla!- Monster: EdzillaDuh #Biorider Ed!- Monster: Marvin the Martian #To another City- Monster: Powerpunk Girls Z #Shadow-Eddy!- Monster: Shadowmoon #My Bike!- Monster: Kevin's Bike #Again! To another City- Monster: Powerpunk Girls Z Again #Defeated!!! ED RX!- Monster: Jonny, Baron O' beef Dip #Fight! All Riders! pt 1- Monster: Jonny #Fight! All Riders! pt 2- Monster: Baron O' beef Dip #Heroic Sacrifice- Monster: Baron O' beef Dip, Marie #Plank's final days pt 1- Monster: The entire Crisis Empire Army #Plank's final days pt 2- Monster: King Crisis #EDxED RX Gallery ED RX.png|Ed Shadow eddy.png|Eddy minami Ed.png|Ed's outfit in this story 271f3cabc1cdb145f2cc7655ee41f1c5.jpg|From left to right: Kamen Rider ED, Biorider, Roborider, Kamen Rider ED RX 2b80446b896e80 full.jpg|Ed + The Showa Riders See also *Kamen Rider ED *Ed-sou Sentai Gosei-Ed Category:Crossovers Category:Fan-Fiction